When rearing small animals at home, it is preferable to select an appropriate rearing container by carefully considering the biology and/or behavior of animals to be reared. However, a container for use in rearing relatively minor small animals, such as, e.g., turtles, snakes, crocodiles, lizards, scorpions, spiders, snails, and dragonflies, is less likely to come onto the market as a mass-produced product because of the small market size. For this reason, in the case of rearing small animals as mentioned above, it is normal to use, as a rearing container, an existing commercially available container, such as, e.g., an insect cage, a birdcage, and an aquarium, or a rearing container made by a user by utilizing, e.g., the aforementioned commercially available container.
Under the circumstance, a small animal rearing container for use in rearing a relatively minor small animal as mentioned above is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In this small animal rearing container, the front and rear walls and right and left walls each made of a transparent plate are assembled on the outer peripheral edge of the bottom wall, and the cover plate having a mesh sheet is arranged at the upper end opening section in an openable and closable manner. Further, the right and left walls are each provided with window plates which are arranged in an openable and closable manner so that the degree of ventilation in the container can be adjusted by opening and closing operations, etc., of the window plates to thereby provide a comfortable environment for small animals to be reared therein.